Clash of Clans, The Dark War
by Latios300
Summary: This the story of the darkest times in Clash of Clans. It's time for all darkness to be unleashed upon the unsuspecting clan members of Legacy Rome.
1. The Minions Have Spawned

This is the story of a clan as they fought the legendary dark troops.

We begin this story in the clan Legacy Rome, which was the clan for all in need. The leader, Linon, was a powerful clasher who made many opponents fall in opposing clan wars. He used Pekkas and Dragons to annihilate their bases.

But that is not the focus…

Deep in the forests of Linon's base, a new troop was coming to life, it was a purplish fiend which seemed to have a thirst, a thirst for blood.

Meanwhile, Legacy Rome was prospering with nearly 300 wars won. They were strong and mighty but they had no idea of what they were going to face.

A co-leader, John, was the first to notice was what going on inside Linon's forests. He told Linon "I see a aura of darkness growing in the forests of your village. I recommend you be careful and check it out."

Sadly, Linon was drinking a lot of elixir and just ignored what John said. The next day, everyone came out of the Town Halls which they were sleeping and found hundreds of dead troops and blackish elixir was everywhere. All gold and elixir was taken and only a single thing remained. It was a note, which said "I am the Minion Lord, king of this clan now, so get out and never come back or you will suffer".

John read this note with a feeling of horror. He looked up at Linon and said "What to do, should we attack." Linon responded "Yes, begin the training of the Barch armies."

An hour later, nearly 5000 barbarians and 5000 archers were ready for combat. They swarmed into the forest and saw a huge village massing over 10,000 minions. The barbarians rushed in and trying killing the minions but they could not since they were too low. The archers fought bravely but they were quickly dwindling. The clan warriors rushed in with 1000 more archers and used their bows to destroy 10% of minions. John was slain and so was 15 others.

Linon ordered the call to retreat and the dead bodies were carried into the infirmary where they would stay for 3 days before resurrecting. Linon stared at the ground in defeat and said "We have no more gold or elixir, and many have fallen. I wish I had enough for my dragons…"

MasterDrawn, another co-leader, said excitedly, "I saw a elixir well on the way there, it had nearly 20 million elixir. Linon responded "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go get some elixir". A few days later, over 500 dragons were ready for war.

All the clan warriors were ready for war, and they charged into the minion camps with bows, and the dragons in hordes followed them.

 **PS: Please say how this story did. It will compel me to make more. Hopefully you enjoy. Check out our youtube channel Funny Weirdos.**


	2. The Valiant Attack

**PS: I realize this is more troops than expected. Note this is an entire clan worth of troops.**

"Shut them down!" was the battle cry of Linon as he charged with his army of 500 dragons. The army charged with strength and power that wiped out thousands of minions. However, they could not find the Minion King anywhere.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Linon disappeared. For 6 days, the clan searched in the deep forests, and finally they came upon a huge kingdom where a purple orb floated above a throne.

The purple orb spoke to all the dark beings below him, "The rumors are true. We have Linon. He has been poisoned by a powerful virus that prevents him from moving, speaking or breathing. However, that doesn't kill him. We will force them to be our slaves and then, we shall make them mine for the elixir we shall corrupt. Then you all will upgraded, more powerful than ever before!"

The dark beings cheered. However, the clan warriors of Legacy Rome stared in horror as Linon was brought out and hanged.

MasterDrawn said to his cowering clanmates, "We must rescue Linon. However, they have a powerful force that we may not be able to reckon with. Let us raise our armies from elixir and destroy our enemies."

Over the next few weeks, the clan of Legacy Rome created vast armies of barbarians, archers, giants, balloons, pekkas, and dragons. Finally, on the 13 of May, they launched the attack.

Masterdrawn lead them. When they arrived, all the minions were surprised and were killed. However, more powerful troops lurked within the dark barracks. A strong man riding a pig with a hammer came rushing out, as well as a screaming woman wielding an axe. There were huge beasts made of stone and witches who could summon the undead. There was a flying rock and a goblin like man who threw rocks. The clan did not know how to fight these new troops and were quickly defeated. MasterDrawn called the retreat, and found that most of his warriors were dead.

Not knowing what do do next, he called a meeting of all the warriors of the clan and asked for suggestionsA wise old warrior was the first to respond, "I have heard of a legendary king and queen in the far forests. They have considerable power that can summon troops out of mid-air" MasterDrawn was convinced. This was the only way.

The next day, Masterdrawn announced to the clan, "Now who wishes to go on a quest!"


End file.
